marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Initiative Classification
During the time that lasted the Initiative, the trainees and opponents were classified in a few categories of threats, with less explanations about them. Those scales also applied to objects and events. For most of the levels, it was a threat classification seemingly based on the capacity of destruction, as trainees below class 50 were given pulse rifles as weapons. That scale seemingly isn't related to the strength classes. =Classification= Class Two Superhuman Conflict The conflict in Charlotte, North Carolina, between the New Warriors Justice, Ultragirl, Tigra and Gauntlet, and the Initiative U-Foes Vapor, X-Ray, Vector and Ironclad was designated as a "Class Two superhuman conflict" by the SWAT who were allowed to use lethal force, although they were able to stop the brawl with shockwaves and flash-bangs. Level 5 threats Category D-7 The Category D-7 includes powered people with "non-ovious power", who pose "no significant threat to the public". Such people were issued a registration card, exempted from any training, free to go and to join superteams after their registration. The only known Category D-7 is Verity Willis, who can see through lies. * Also see the list of confirmed Category D-7. Class Ten Fighting Ragnarok, Gauntlet called to arms "''everyone who's class ten or higher". Are consequently supposed to be class ten or higher the Initiative members Gauntlet, Geiger, Prodigy, Sunstreak, Hellcat, Tigra, Annex, Batwing, Gargoyle, Red 9, Stingray, Ultragirl, Cloud 9, Thor Girl, Doc Samson, and also the New Warriors Rage, Night Thrasher, Justice, and the Scarlet Spiders Michael and Patrick, who all attacked Ragnarok after Gauntlet's instructions. As far, no Class Ten has been clearly described. * Doc Samson * Gargoyle * Gauntlet * Geiger * Hellcat * Justice * Night Thrasher * Prodigy * Rage * Red 9 * Scarlet Spider (Michael) * Scarlet Spider (Patrick) * Stingray * Sunstreak * Thor Girl * Tigra * Ultragirl }} Below Class 50 Three threats were confirmed to have a rating below Class 50: * Cloud 9, who was consequently provided a pulse rifle during her first mission. * Taskmaster, who joined the fight against Thor during the Siege when Osborn called the Class 50 or higher, while Constrictor was highlighting he wasn't among the ones called. He was shouted by Iron Patriot for having "defied orders". * In the same way, Diamondback came on the site of the fight, and though she would be shouted as well, stating after Taskmaster humiliation: "I guess that goes double for me". * Also see the list of confirmed Below Class 50 Threats. Class 50 The '''Class 50 threats' seemed to be the lowest effective powerhouse threat level of that classification (and is as far as we know), as trainees below class 50 were given pulse rifles as weapons, and as Class 50 or higher were called by Iron Patriot to battle Thor. By that logic, all those trainees were de facto Class 50 or higher: Hulkling, Gargoyle, Hardball, Komodo, Nighthawk, Triathlon, Thor Girl, Wiccan and Ultragirl, having all participated to the same brawl as Cloud 9, without receiving pulse rifles. During the Siege, Osborn called the Class 50 or higher to join the fight against Thor. Quicksand, Sunstreak, the "Avengers" Ms. Marvel, Sentry and Iron Patriot, the U-Foes Vector, Ironclad and X-Ray are consequently considered to be Class 50 or higher. Taskmaster and Diamondback interfered the battle but seemingly aren't Class 50 or higher, regarding their reactions and those of other protagonists. The only clearly stated and confirmed Class 50 is Trauma, who was downgraded from Omega Level by Henry Gyrich after Dani Moonstar helped him use his powers to help people rather than to fight. That downgrading prove that the whole classification can also be based on psychological factors. * Also see the list of confirmed Class 50 Threats. * Triathlon * Ultragirl * Vector * Wiccan * X-Ray }} Class 100 '''Class 100 Threats' seems to designate either or both achieved-trained and power-house threats: It was hinted that Avengers were Class 100, as well as the Thing (came as an instructor to help the Initiative work for taking down Class 100 Threats) and the Abomination (mentioned as a potential reason for this training). As far, no Class 100 has been clearly described. Level Nine As Ms. Marvel was thinking the concept of the Mighty Avengers with Iron Man, she proposed to assemble an "All-Powerhouse team", by recruiting any hero "''Level Nine or higher''". As far, no being has been stated to be Level Nine, nor higher. Omega Those classes seems to have some echo with the Omega Level and Omega Class used to qualify the mutants designated as "ultimate threats", or with "unlimited potential", regarding to Charles Xavier and Fred Duncan. Those designations were also used in a mixed way, as Henry Gyrich assimilated Trauma as both an Omega Class Weapon and as an Omega Level Threat. Also, fighting using an Omega Class Weapon, as KIA with the Tactigon made him an Omega Level Threat. Omega Level Threats The Omega classification list designate the upper class of threats, as well individuals than events, with many designations: The Omega Level Threats, Omega Threats, Omega-Level Powers, or simply Omega Level, and Class Omega situation. Mister Fixit was described as part of the Omega-class entities by Doctor Octopus. * It is interesting to see that the Mapmakers also use that classification, both for areas or individuals: Tian and Doctor Doom of Earth-2319. * ''Juston Seyfert's Sentinel stated that the Phoenix-powered Emma Frost was an '''Omega-Level Mutant Threat'. * Also see the list of confirmed Omega Level Threats. Initiative members Examples of Omega Level Threats would be Trauma (before his downgrading to Class 50), and KIA using the Tactigon. World War Hulk Hulk and his invasion were stated to be an '''Omega Level threat' by the Initiative, and Hulk was even presented as "the '''Original' Omega Level threat''" by Gyrich. While Hulk was battling in the streets, S.H.I.E.L.D. Wakandan agent Derek Khanata stated that there was a "'''Class Omega situation'"'' in process. Secret Invasion At the first stages of the Secret Invasion, that situation was stated to be an Omega Level Threat by Gauntlet, and the global failure of Stark Tech was considered as well as an Omega Level Threat by Iron Man in his pre-recorded message. Dark Reign While escaping the Project Pegasus where he was held captive, and intending to loot it, Absorbing Man, that situation was designated as an Omega Level Threat. Siege During the Siege, Constrictor talked about Omega-Level Powers, without giving a clue over who he was mentioning. Spider-Island During the events of Spider-Island, Adriana Soria was stated to be an Omega-Level Threat by airman Phillips (Captain America's pilot) as soon as she turned into her spider-form, and by Cap himself soon after in the battle against her. Matthew Malloy Matthew Malloy, stated to be "more than an Omega Level Mutant" by Hank McCoy, and "the largest mutant power source Cerebro had ever registered" according to Charles Xavier made Maria Hill initiate an Omega Threat Protocol to counter him. Omega Class Weapons The Omega Class Weapons, also called Omega-Level Weapons, or Omega Weapons were stored in the Subbasement 5 of Camp Hammond, in the Omega Weapons Cache. During a description of the Tactigon power level, it was compared to be at least at the level of the Kree Nega-Bands, Thor's hammer Mjolnir, and possibly even to the level of the Cosmic Cube, making those three objects of power Omega-Class Weapons. Fighting using an Omega Class Weapon, the Tactigon, KIA was stated to be an Omega Level Threat. * Also see the list of confirmed Omega Class Weapons. * Hulk * KIA using the Tactigon ** World War Hulk * Secret Invasion and the global failure of Stark Tech * Absorbing Man while escaping and looting Project Pegasus * Spider-Queen in spider-form * Phoenix-powered Emma Frost * Tactigon * Nega-Bands * Mjolnir * Cosmic Cube }} =Notes= Another governmental organization, the Office of National Emergency (O*N*E) used themselves a threat classification using both S.H.I.E.L.D. and C.S.A. information, and based on both power set and profile (activism, psychology,...). * See the O*N*E Threat Levels classification. =References= Category:Power Classifications Category:Initiative Classification